Two Bloodies (The Half of Me is Werewolf and Vampire Repost)
by Hyoran Soo
Summary: Do Kyungsoo murid pindahan asal Seoul ke Forks 'karena alasan yang ia tidak ketahui'. Sang ayah -Yunho- dan ibunya -Jaejoong- menutup suatu yang telah lama mereka sembunyikan yaitu dirinya mempunyai dua darah yakni Lycan dan Vampire. Menurut keduanya anaknya mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat kuat dan di incar oleh Lycan dan juga Vampire untuk di bunuh. Pair:Kaisoo/Sudo/Yunjae/Other.
1. Move To Forks

Title:Two Bloodies (The Half of Me is Werewolf and Vampire)

Author:Ricini Semen

Genre:Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor(?), Supernatural

Rated:T

Cast:-D.O

-Kai

-Suho

Support Cast:-Yunho

-Jaejoong

-Kangta

-Leeteuk

-EXO member

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Chaps 1 'Move to Forks'

Kyungsoo POV

Hahhhh kenapa appa dan eomma tidak mengerti diriku? ayolahhh aku sudah bersusah payah sekolah di korea hingga umurku 18 tahun... Tapi sekarang? pindah?  
Aku kan sudah dewasa ku bisa jaga diriku selama disana?

"Kyungie... sudahlah, eomma tau kau kesal tapi appamu mempunyai tugas disini nak?"ucap eommaku  
"Eomma aku sudah besar dan aku bisa jaga diriku disana"ucapku sedikit kesal  
"Chagiya kau lupa disana kita tidak punya saudara, lagian appa yakin kau akan menyukainya.. Walaupun kau sudah besar kami tetap khawatir"ucap appaku dengan senyum tulus.

"Hmmm arraseo"ucapku singkat.

yahhh seperti kalian tau namaku Do Kyungsoo uuh padahal ku suka tempat tinggalku yang dulu.. Ku tatap jendela mobilku tapi yang dikatan appaku benar? aku bahkan tidak mempunyai saudara sedikit pun? ohh ku lupa memperkenalkan kedua orang tuaku yang sedang menyetir adalah Do Yunho, appaku memang appa yang bertanggung jawab yahh appaku ini bekerja sebagai peneliti terhebat well gak salah appa sering job di luar negri sedangkan rambut panjang berkeriting warna hitam itu Kim Jaejoong eommaku, eomma juga gak kalah sibuk sama appa pekerjaan eomma sebagai manejemen terkenal dan eomma juga suka job ke luar negeri sedangkan aku? aku sendiri sudah kelas 3 vacotional high school tapi pindah yah karena appa job disini well terpaksa aku pindah ke forks high school.

Forks.. ohh aku lupa disini aku akan mulai hidup baru bersama keluargaku toh tidak ada yang salah kalau aku mencoba menyukai tempat yang pernah di jadi kan film twilight kesuakaan aku dan eommaku kekeke, sebenarnya ku tidak terlalu kesal ku hanya kaget dan sedikit kecewa saja padahal sebentar lagi ku lulus bukan? Tapi ya sudah ku akan menjalani hidupku.

Kyungsoo POV end

Author POV

"Kyungie, kita sudah sampai"ucap Jaejoong tersenyum pada anak tunggal nya.

"Hmmm ne eomma"Kyungsoo turun perlahan dari mobil dan membawa barang nya.

"Chagi ini rumah kita"ucap Yunho sambil memperlihatkan rumah baru mereka.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah O_O karena terkejut melihat rumah baru nya. Bagaimana tidak? rumah baru nya itu ya? lebih mirip sama rumah Edward Cullen #hebring.

'ini rumah kok mirip rumah Edward Cullen'gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati

"Ih lebay Janet gak usah gitu juga mukanya ini rumah emang rumah keluarga Cullen kali appa beli mumpung diskon 50% itu appa juga nego ajib kan -.-b"ucap Yunho membanggakan dirinya bisa beli rumah Rin #eh Edward Cullen dengan harga diskon plus nego maklum Yunho emang ahli nego sama bidang apa aja kalau nego hati saya bisa gak bang? #digaplok Jaejoong.

"Haha appa emaaang jjjanggg ^^b, kenapa bisa nego appa "Tanya Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh melihat appa nya.

"Yahh biasa lah appa tuh terlalu ganteng dan orang bilang appa mirip U-know dbsk itu"ucap Yunho sambil narsis karena mirip U-know nya dbsk itu emang bang Yunho kaleeeeeeeeeeee jadi please jangan bikin Rin culik ya#digiles traktor sama Jaejoong (._.)a ok lanjooooot.

"Hemm mulai deh genit nya udah masuk yuk dingin nih"ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum liat keluarga nya sakinah, mawardah, waromah, tentram, aman, dan bersahaja#eh loh?.

"Ok! kajja Boo"ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan sang istri tercintahhh #cieeee.

"Yah mentang aku belum punya pacar eohhhh eomma sama appa bermesraan"sungut Kyungsoo melihat kedua orang tua nya bermesraan yaudah bang sama saya aja #dipecat jadi fans Kai / .

"Makan nya cepet-cepet punya pacar donggg"ucap Yunho pada Kyungsoo demen banget babehnya godain anak semata wayang itu (._.)a.

"Hey hey udah ah gak boleh gitu appa ya sudah eomma sama Kyungie aja ya"ucap Jaejoong sambil menggandeng tangan sang anak meninggalkan suami nya yang udah pake muka cemberut akhirnya Yunho maen congklak sama Rin #ehhhh.

Malam pun tiba saat nya keluarga Do makan malam kebetulan Rin belum makan jadi ikut juga deh #lanjuuuuut.

"Sikkkkkkkkk Sandwichh telur asin (?) eomma tau aja yang appa mau"ucap Yunho yang hebring atas makanan kesukaan nya itu sedangkan Jaeojoong cuman senyum manis sama kelakuan suami yang di cinta itu #heum heum.

"Ohh ya appa ni rumah gak kegedean gitu kita kan cuman bertiga"ucap Kyungsoo yang heran sama Yunho karena menurut nya rumah mereka terlalu besar yaudah buwat saya #T.T.

"Kamu boleh kok ajak temen-temen kamu nginep disini kalau appa sama eomma kerja ya kan Boo?"ucap Yunho dan di angguki oleh sang istri.

"Heummm arraseo appa, tapi Kyungie kesana pake apa appa?"ucap Kyungsoo.

"Appa udah beliin motor scoopy warna merah kesukaan kamuu, ahhh kenyang cepat lah tidur chagi besok kau mesti sekolahh"ucap Yunho bijak kepada putri nya itu.

"Heummmm arraseo, Good Night"ucap Kyungsoo kepada orang tua nya dan mengecup pipi mereka Rin juga mau dongggg #di basreng sama Kai.

Tapii bukan nya tidur Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dia merasa appa nya yahhhh you know what i mean? dia gegulingan karena kedengaran nya bukan maennn mannn.

"Damnnnnnnnnnnn! aku mau tidur besok aku mau sekolah asfhksjlj"gerutu Kyungsoo yang pada akhirnya tidur jam 02.00 a.m.

Pagi hari Kyungsoo udah bangun matahari udah masuk ke kamar sebesar kamar Kate Midolton di kerajaan, seperti biasa membuka gordeng kamar dan balkon nya serta bercanda gurau dengan burung saat dia melihat jam…. Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.00 a.m.

"WHAT THEEEEEEEEE HELLL I'M LATE GO TO MY NEW SCHOOOOL, ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG" gerutu Kyungsoo di pagi hari yang langsung melesat ke kamar mandi nya.

"Beb, itu aya naon gugurudugan jiga badak bercula (Yank, itu ada apa berisik kayak badak bercula)?"ucap Yunho dengan bahasa daerah Forks (?) nya keluar.

"Da ai Yunnie mah jiga nu edun atuh, peuting peuting menta 'eta'? nya meureun Kyungie teu tiasa bobo (Da Yunnie mah udah kayak yang gila, malem-malem minta 'itu'? ya lah mungkin Kyungie gak bisa bobo)"ucap Jaejoong dengan bahasa yang sama sang suami.

Saat ini Yunho dengan Jaejoong sedang santai bagai di pantai sambil breakfast nunggu anak nya ikut makan hellllllllllllo kasian Kyungsoo udah telat woyyyyy sama kayak Rin suka telat walau sekolah deket pake pisan #eh? ketauan... lanjuuuuuuuuuut.

5 menit kemudiannnn

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh, Loring (?) Kyungie"ucap Yunho dengan tampang watados kepada anak nya itu.

"Hmmmm loring juga appa, eomma udah ah Kyungie telat gegara appa semalem gandeng wae (berisik mulu), eomma juga napa gak bangunin Kyungie?"ucap Kyungsoo sedikit kesal kepada orang tua nya.

"Aduhhh chagi mian deh soal nya eommamu itu godain appa mulu, salahin eommamu"ucap Yunho yang malah menyalahkan sang istri.

"Yak! Yunnie! aku tidak menggodamu, chagi mian justru itu eomma kasian sama kamu karena ke pervert-an appamu itu. jadi eomma gak niat bangunin kamu"ucap Jaejoong sambil ngeblushing karena ucapan Yunho sambil mengelus kepala anak nya dengan sayang saya juga mau sekalian pang cariin kutu #Di amuk masa sama Yunho, sedangkan Yunho? ooooh dia mah ketawa hebring jiga nu gelo #Di kecek Jaejoong.

"Hmm arraseo eomma udah ah Kyungie berangkat"ucap Kyungsoomengecup pipi sang eomma.

"Appa gak di kasih? masaa cuman eomma"ucap Yunho yang sedikit kesal sama anak nya karena gak di kasih kecupan di pagi hari.

"Gak ah appa belum mandi bauuuuuuuuuuu hahaha pyeeee"ucap Kyungsoo yang udah tau kebiasaan sang appa biasa nya belum mandi di pagi hari #tiris ceunahhhhh.

Akhirnya pun Kyungsoo melesat pake motor scoopy baru nya memakai helm tentu jadi untuk keselamatan dirinya, terjadilah balapan motogp (?) bareng Rossi dan Lorenzo di sirkuit baru yakni Forks Sirquit udah telat takut guru nya killer se killer Kyuhyun seosangnim nya di sekolah dulu, ohhh di motor nya juga bisa dengerin lagu akhirnya selama perjalanan nya di puter lah goyang dumang nya Citata Cita #ehhh canda maksudnya Linkin Park Leave Out All The Rest soundtrack nya Twilight... akan kah Kyungsoo bisa datang tepat waktu #udah tau telat T.T, akankah guru di hari pertama ia sekolah tidak sekiller Kyuhyun seosangnim?

TBC

Hai!

masih inget ff ini yang sempet aku hapus

kini hadir dengan judul berbeda

well seperti yg gue bilang ini cuma buat absen spy gak vakum bgt dan minggu ini gue mulai updet lgi dengan Ff lain nya

so? gmna?

lanjutkah?

mohon riview nya

Gamsahamida ^o^


	2. Wilujeung Sumping? to Forks High School

Title:Two Bloodies (The Half of Me is Werewolf and Vampire)

Author:Ricini Semen

Genre:Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor(?), Supernatural

Rated:T

Cast:-D.O

-Kai

-Suho

Support Cast:-Yunho

-Jaejoong

-Kangta

-Leeteuk

-EXO member

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Chaps 2 'Wilujeung Sumping/? to Forks High School'

Author POV

Akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai di sekolah baru nya mata nya langsung berbinar-binar gak kayak gitu gimana coba? sekolah baru nya itu kayak SMA Shinwha #itu sekolah Rin lohhhh eh? lanjuttt wowwwwwww nya bukan maen mannnn, sekolah nya juga ada kuliah nya juga lohhhhhhh! Forks University namanya! 'sekolah idaman gue nih kampus'gumam Kyungsoo saking kagum sama kampus idaman setelah ia lulus dan mengambil fakultas farmasi kayak Rin #lohhh? Kebutulan Kyungsoo anak IPA dia merasa tertarik sama dunia Farmasi yang katanya biaya nya guedeeeeeeee banget lah 'mau biaya besar kek mau murah kek babeh gue tajir ini ahhhhhh'pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati #wooooy masuk sana bengong aja! akhirnya Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas IPA 3A dan alhamdulliah guru nya baeeeeeeeeeee pake banget, gak kayak Kyuhyun Seosangnim kalu dia telat suruh ngepel perpus plus kelas nya sendiri perpus nya itu gedeeee kayak perpus di Beauty and The Beast ehh tapi kok dia merasa anehh sama seosangnim nya? itu berasa mirip Robbert Pattinson 'ini napa Robbert Patinson disini ahhh masa iya sih?'gerutu Kyungsoodalam hati nyebut idola nya Robbert Pattinson.

"Ok guys! we have a new friends here please introduce you're self"ucap seosangnim baru nya itu yang memang ternyata Robbert.

"Good morning, hello my name is Do Kyungsoo but you can call me Kyungsoo"ucap Kyungsoo yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum yang wooow bukan main saya aja langsung tersepona #eh terpesona maksudnyaa.

"Ok! please shit down between Baekhyun andTao"ucap Robbert menunjuk yeoja bermata sipit dan sidikit di polesi eyeliner a.k.a Baekhyun dan yeoja bermata panda nan jangkung a.k.a Tao, Kyungsoo pun menggangguk dan duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Tao.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi saat nya anak-anak istirahat kebulan Kyungsoo tadi makan nya buru-buru jadi panggilan perut nya berbunyi.

"Do you want follow us for take break? eummm Kyungsoo?"ucap Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo sambil senyum maniiiiiiiiiiiiiis kayak lollipop atau lebih manis dari itu mungkin?.

"Ohhh sure thanks eummm"ucap Kyungsoo yang agak lupa sama nama teman baru nya itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, you can call me Baekhyun"ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"And you?"Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Tao.

"Hello my name is Huang Zi Tao, you can call me Tao"ucap Tao yang turut memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Are you sister?"Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Yes, but her my foster sister! come on lets have fun!"ucap Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa Tao saudara angkat nya dan mengajak Kyungsoo istirahat di tongkrongan kesanyangan nya apa lagi kalau bukan kantin.

"Where do you come from?"Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo sekarang mereka udah di kantin lagi nunggu temen genk nya Baekhyun datang buwat makan berjamaah (?) dengan nya.

"From south korea"ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyantap spaghetti kesenangan nya itu emang sekolah elit kalau di sekolah Rin cuman gorengan sama mie instan doang #loh?lanjooot.

"Ciyussssssssssan aku juga dari korea, panggil nama aku Baekkie atau Bacon"ucap Baekhyun yang ternyata dia berasal dari Negara ginseng juga sambil hebringggggg.

"Ohhhhh aku Kyungie atau Soo eumm kalau Tao dari mana?"Tanya Kyungsoo pada Tao yang tadi cuman liatin mereka ngobrol sambil senyum nya summmmmmmmmpahhhhhhhh demi Kris saya suka senyum Tao jadi mau diculik #Di bakar sama dragon punya Kris.

"Aku mah dari china eonni, tapi biasa di sebut panda, aku lahir bulan mei 93"ucap Tao dengan tatakrama, sopan santun, beribawa (?) nya kepada Kyungsoo yang sepertinya lebih tua beberapa bulan dengan nya.

"Wahhhhhhh ntar ajarin aku ya Tao? aku januari 93. Wahhh kita 93 line ternyata! Baekkie juga kelahiran 93 ya?"ucap Kyungsoo yang gak kalah hebring kayak Baekhyun dan menanyakan tahun kelahiran karena ke kepoan nya(?) mulai kambuh.

"Bukan Kyung, aku tahun 92. aku kelas 2 nya gak naek karena sakit mulu"ucap Baekhyun yang sedikit sedih karena dia sempat tidak naik kelas karena dia absen kelas nya lumayan banyak #pukpuuk Baekkie.

"Ohhh, mian gak bermaksud kok"ucap Kyungsoo yang merasa sedikit bersalah sama Baekhyun soal nya Baekhyun kayak lahiran tahun 93 sama seperti dia.

"No prob, dude"ucap Baekhyun memaklumi dengan senyum tulus dari pancaran muka nya.

"Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Jenggg lama yahhhhhhhhhhh"ucap yeoja hebring kayak emak-emak (?) nego 1 kg daging yang lagi naek bbm berwajah pipi tenbem kayak bapau dan sempat cipika-cipiki dulu sama genk nya.

"Ya gak juga sih eonni emang habis dari mana?"ucap Baekhyun kepada yeoja itu.

"Biasa futsal Bacon"ucap yeoja berwajah rusa unyu se unyu Rin #:p pada Baekhyun dan duduk di samping nya.

"Eh ini sapa Baekkie?'ucap yeoja berdiple unyu bin sularsih (?) yang baru liat Kyungsoo di genk nya.

"Ohhh ini Do Kyungsoo dari korea murid baru"ucap Baekhyun yang seneng pake bangeeeeeeeeeeeets ngenalin temen baru ke genk nya.

"Wihhh asek dong kenalin aku Kim Min Seok, kamu bisa panggil aku Minnie tapi anak-anak panggil aku big sis atau Baozi. Saya kuliah di Forks University fakultas psikologi"ucap Min Seok yeoja berpipi bapau itu sambil menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dan melepaskan nya.

"Kalau aku Xi Luhan saya dari china kayak Tao, kamu bisa panggil aku Lulu atau Deer aku satu kampus sama baozi tapi fakultas analis kimia"ucap Luhan pada Kyungsoo pake muka rusa yang unyu kayak Sehun pacar saya #masukkin ragunan bareng Luhan.

"Aku Zhang Yixing, biasa di panggil Lay atau Unicorn Atau Chiki saya satu kampus sama mereka, paling muda diantara mereka, fakultas kedokteran"ucap Lay sambil senyum memperlihatkan diple ke Kyungsoo summmpah gak kuaaaaaaaaaaaaat #bawa kabur Lay #Suho ngejar-ngejar Rin sambil bawa sekop #eh? lanjooooooooooooot

Siang pukul 12.00 a.m akhirnya Kyungsoo pulang dia baru tau genk baru nya itu semua tomboy? gimana gak coba Luhan, Min Seok demen futsal malah mereka ekskulnya futsal juga #sama kayak Rin terus Min Seok, Baekhyun, dan Tao jago bela diri di bidang yang berbeda kalau Min Seok di taekwondo, Baekhyun di hapkindo, kalau Tao wushu… mereka bertiga preman nya genk, terus Lay sama Tao demen basket jadi wajar mereka tinggi mbray… tapi unik nya semua genk nya itu naksir Robbert ganteng banget gitu mah pasti lahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh di gebet mereka pecinta twilight, sama-sama seneng dunia kesehatan, dan demen nonton motogp. Masalah kuliah Baekhyun yang udah rencana pingin ambil fakultas kebidanan, sedangkan Tao dia pingin jurusan ilmu gizi ohhhh hidup memang indahhhh, dia lagi jalan menuju parkiran ngambil motor tercintah gantungan kunci nya juga unyu lohhhhhh boneka pororo kartun kesenangan nya saat dia lewat lapangan basket tiba-tiba...?

Dugggggg

"Awwww Apoooo"ringis Kyungsoo ternyata bola basket mengenai kepala nya.

"Eh I'm sorry are you ok?"Tanya namja berkulit tan meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo.

"Yeahh, I'm fine….don't worrie about it"jawab Kyungsoo saat ia setengah melihat namja tersebut 'Handsome'pikir nya #ya dongggg kecengan Rin#gempa melanda rumah Rim karena Dio cemburu#ciiiiiie, ok! lanjuuuuuuut.

"Ohhh god, you're head? i'ill treat you"ucap namja itu sambil menarik tangan Rin#eh canda maksud saya Kyungsoo yang ternyata ada sedikit luka di daerah kepalanya.

Kini mereka lagi duduk di tepi lapangan mereka juga udah saling kenal ternyata nama namja itu Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai atau kerap di sapa pesek atau item atau Kkamjong sama temen nya dan ternyata dia adik kelas nya Kyungsoo… setelah mengenal satu sama lain datanglah dua namja yang coooooooool abezzzzzzzz yang satu tiang listrik berjalan (?) dan yang satu muka tampang datar bin watados (?).

"Hey tem, lagi ngapain kau? Ohh itu kecengan baru loooe"ucap namja tiang listrik itu pada Kai.

"Kamprettttt, bukan… tapi calon kecengan guaa namanya Kyungsoo dari korea"ucap Kai yang berontak atas panggilan nya dan Kyungsoo cuman ngeblushing denger apa yang di ucapin Kai dan teman nya

"Ohhhhh kok muka nya mirip morgan yang boyband smash Jong?"ucap namja berwajah datar bin watados itu.

"Kampreeeeeeeeeeet cadel, bukannnnnn ini lebih cwaaaaaaaaaaaaaakeppppppp woyyyyy dan please nama gueee jangan di rusak seenak jidat"ucap Kai yang mulai kesal pada kedua sahabat nya itu sedangkan Kyungsoo? aaah dia mah makin ngeblusing aja.

"Ohhhhhhhhh kenalin nama gue Kris Wu nama asli nya Wu Yifan dari china, biasa di panggil Kris atau tiang listrik atau Krispy temen nya si item saya kuliah di Forks University jurusan sastra bahasa Cantonese"ucap namja tiang a.k.a Kris, Kai mendengar tuturan Kris hanya memasang wajah T.T.

"Kalau thaya Oh Thehun di panggil Cadel, maknae. thatu kelath thama thi pethek, anak IPA 2B"ucap namja datar bin watados nan cadel a.k.a Sehun sedangkan Kyungsoo dia mah senyum ramah banget sama temen nya, Kai jadi tersepona sama Kyungsoo dan kayak nya dia suka kakak kelas nya itu.

"Aku duluan ya takut udah di cari sama ortu"pamit Kyungsoo pada teman baru nya itu.

"Ok! titi dj yahhh Kyung"ucap Kris pada Kyungsoo.

"Heumm ne ge, annyeong"pamit Kyungsoo yang langsung menuju parkiran sedang kan Kai ahhhhh dia mah bengong senyum-senyum gaje liat Kyungsoo.

"Woyyyyyyyyyyy jangan melamun loe Tem"sungut Sehun liat Kai senyum gaje eneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek bangetssssssssssssss lah liat nya #tabok teleport.

"Edun del, gue lebih tua dari loeee"sungut Kai yang gak kalah dari Sehun.

"Mau loe lebih tua kek! muda kek! masalah buat gueeeeeeeeeee!"kesel Sehun ke Kai yang udah di ujung tanduk badak bercula (?).

"Stopppppppppppppp ai maneh geus atuh, lieur sirah aing! ehhhh ai ieu naon brohhhhh (Stoppppppp kalian udahlah, pusing pala gue! eh ini apa broh)?"ucap Kris melerai pertengkaran Kai dan Sehun, lalu menemukan benda ajaib (?).

"Coba gue liat ge…. ini mah gantungan konci nya Kyungsoo naha bisa ragrag (napa bisa jatuh)?"ucap Kai sambil memegang boneka gantungan kunci pororo milik Kyungsoo ketinggalan rupanya.

"Ya udah thana balikkin! thekalian ngeceng?"usul cerdas Sehun ke Kai

"Eh kan gue gak tau rumah nya?"ucap Kai.

"Dodol ihhhhhh pake jurus rahasia kita!"ucap Kris tentang rahasia mereka selama ini #Rin sendiri lum tau? tar aja di chaps mendatang yaaaaaaaaaaa #promosi besar-besaran.

"Ok! nuhun, thanks, gomawo"ucap Kai langsung melesat menuju parkiran.

Di rumah Kyungsoo

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gantungan pororo unyu Kyungieeee gak adaaaaaaa"hebring Kyungsoo yang baru sadar gantungan pororo nya leungit a.k.a ilang.

"Kyungie lupa kali naro nya"ucap Jaejoong yang sedikit pusing karena teriakan membahana Kyungsoo sang anak.

"Gak kok, Kyungsoo inget di gantung di kunci motor"uacap Kyungsoo yakin.

"Tar appa beliin lagi deh?"tawar Yunho.

"Gak ah… Kyungsoo udah satu hati sama gantungan itu"ucap Kyungsoo keukeuh 'bersi keras'.

Teng nong

"Yaaaaaaaa bentar"ucap Kyungsoo melesat ke pintu depan nya

Kreeeeeeeeeeeeeek

"Haiiiiiii"ucap namja itu memakai motor Yamaha milik Rossi (?).

"Kauuuuu? kenapa bisa tau rumahku?"heran Kyungsoo pada namja yang di depan nya.

TBC

Hello...

chaps 2 updet luncurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

kenapa bisa cepet kayak gini?

kebetulan soft file nya masih ada dan tinggal di edit

untuk masalah nama 'Janet' serta 'Jason' itu adalah Kyungsoo dan Yunho pada ff sebelum nya yang telah gue hapus dan di edit ulang.

maaf lah kalau gue lupa dan teledor hiks

well menurut kalian siapa namja bermoto Rossi itu?

makasih yang udah review sma follow/favorite

walau respon nya belum bagus gak kayak sebelum nya

masih penasaran?

boleh minta review lagi?

mohon maaf jika typo atau ketidak enakkan/? membaca ff ini

gamsahamida ^o^


	3. Fall in Love part 1

Title:Two Bloodies (The Half of Me is Werewolf and Vampire)

Author:Ricini Semen

Genre:Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor(?), Supernatural

Rated:T

Cast:-D.O

-Kai

-Suho

Support Cast:-Yunho

-Jaejoong

-Kangta

-Leeteuk

-EXO member

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Chaps 3 'Fall In Love Part 1'

"Kauuuuuu, kenapa tau rumahku?"tanya Kyungsoo yang shocccccck bangetsssssss liat Kevan nankring di depan rumah nya.

"Hehe google map noona"ucap Kai yang menyembunyikan identitas nya (?).

"Ada apa ya Kai?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Gak, ini gantungan pororo noona tadi jatoh yahhhh jadi gueee niat ngembaliin"ucap Kai sambil memberi gantungan pororo milik Kyungsoo.

"Wahhhhhhhhhh makasih Kai, appaaaaaaaaaa! eommmmmma! udah ketemu nihhhhhhhhhh"ucap Kyungsoo kegirangan liat gantungan nya kembali.

"Alhamdullillahhhhhhh"ucap bersyukur Yunho dan Jaeejoong langsung sujud syukur (?).

"Sekali lagi makasih Kai"ucap terimakasih Kyungsoo ke Kai.

Chuuuuuup

"Ya sama…"ucap Kai yang terpotong karena Kyungsoo cium diaaaaaaa #hebring mode, yah walau di pipi summmmmmmmmpahhh dia pingin nyemplung ke air es sekarang juga.

"Ehhh ma ma maaf Kai, gak se se seeengaja"ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk atas perlakuan nya pada Kai tadi.

"Ehhh gapapa kok guee pulang dulu ya noona"pamit Kai.

"Iiiiya Kai… hahahati haati diii jalan ya"ucap Kyungsoo yang tergagap-gagap kayak Azis Gagap #ehhhhhh?.

"Ne sampai ketemu besok Kyung nonna"ucap Kai yang melesat pake motor milik Rossi (?) nya itu.

Lalu dia menutup pintu dia juga udah tau muka nya udah merah kayak cengek merah unlimited di korea #emang ada ya? Pasal nya dia baru kali ini nyium namja? dia terus mikir kejadian tadi tapi sebenarnya dia seneng juga Kai orang yang baik oooooooooooooh ternyata Kyungsoo menyukai Kai ooooooooh berarti cinta Kevan tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan #highfive bareng Kai ayyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeee, tapi dia takut ortu nya liat dia nyium pipi namja yang baru di kenal tadi siang di sekolah.. Akhirnya dia berjalan dengan muka masih tetep blushing.

"Ehhh napa nak? kok muka nya merah bangetss nak? habis makan kripik maicih berapa bungkus? pasti yang level 10 yahhhhhh?"Tanya Yunho yang kayak trotoar gak da koma maupun titik dan ngomongin kripik maicih (?) cemilan nya kalau lagi nonton sinetron yang mellowww #supaya GREGEEEEEEEEEEEET katanya T.T.

"Gaaak kok appa, Kyungie gak makan kripik maicih kok"ucap Kyungsoo sejujur nya pada sang ayah tercintahhhhhhhhhhh #hukkk hukk.

"Kalau gitu habis nyium orang tapi di pipi yaaaah Kyungie"tebak Jaejoong yang bikin ngejleeeeeeb di hati nya 'Mampussss guaaaaaaa'pikir dia.

"Canda dehhhhhh hehe"ucap lanjut Jaejoong yang bergurau ke anak nya.

'Fiuuuuuuuuuuuh'lega Kyungsoo dalam hati ternyata ortu nya gak liat kejadian tadi.

"Ohhhhhh ya gimana sekolah nya nak?"Tanya Yunho menanyakan perkembangan sang anak.

Akhir nya Kyungsoo certain persis kayak tadi waktu di sekolah nya sampai mereka nundutan 'mengantuk' denger curcolan sang anak.

Sementara di rumah Kai

Si Kai lagi nankring di tv sambil nunggu sang teteh (noona) tercinta dan sambil senyum-senyum karena kejadian tadi #awwwwww, eh? Noona? ohhh ya Kai punya noona tapi lupa nyeritain ke Kyungsoo #lain waktu ceunahhhhh… btw, nama nonnanya itu Kim Taemin atau bisa di panggil tetem ato mancung -berhubung Kai pesek dan dia mancung/plak- #Kai pundung di pojokkan ngadu ke Dio #Dio stress karena Rin #ehhhh lanjutttt mbrohhhhhhhhhh.. ohhh ya satu lagi Taemin itu awal nya disangka kembaran identik nya, atau jodoh di bumi nya! heboh gimana tuh temen-temen mereka aja langsung cengoooo gara-gara liat mereka 98% mirip bangetssss cuman beda nya bagian kulit dan juga idung mereka *Kai:mau kulit gue item, mau idung gue pesek Soo baby tetep mau sama gue *Rin:ahhhh cieee ciyus? *Kai:ciyus? *Rin:miapa? *Kai:mi cintaku pada nya -lilrik Dio #Dio hug Kai #aseeeeeeeeek, lanjuuuuuuut… tau nya Taemin '93' lebih tua 1 tahun dari Kai '94'! dan mereka saudaraan pula #T.T.

"Jong In napa loeeee?"tanya Taemin yang baru pulang sekolah habis ekskull dateng-dateng liat Kai jiga nu gelo #Kai nangis di pojokkan, Dio datang bawat tongkat baseball, ok! lanjuuuuut.

"Ehhh tetehhh dieu geuraaaaaa (sini dulu)"ucap Kai nyuruh sang kakak duduk di sampingnya.

"Napa? ka tinggang (ke timpa/jatuh cinta) lope loeeeeee dek?"tebak Taemin dan duduk di samping Kai.

"Nyahoo wae (tau aja) si teteh euyyyyyyyy, yo yoi malah di cium yaaa walau di pipi Jong In"ucap semuringah Kai dengan panggilan 'Jong In' jika ia bersama orang terdekat.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh gak seru loe dek! di mana-mana di sini woyyyy!"sungut Taemin sambil nunjuk bibir nya #T.T Taem…Taem.

"Yaela si teteh nya baru juga kenal"ucap Kai yang santai

"Ohhhh sapa namanya dek?"

"Do Kyungsoo dipanggil Kyungsoo"jawab nya.

"Oooh Kyungsoo anak IPA kelas 3A? dia mah temen sekelas teteh dak?"ucap Taemin baru sadar kalu yang di curcolan Kai ternyata temen baru nya dikelas. Kai langsung menatap sang teteh nya berbinar dan penuh aegyo bikin Taemin agak mual dan pening/plak.

"Ya ya beeeeeeeeeetulllllll, ohhhhh aseeeek dong tar teteh makcomblangin Jong In yaaaa"ucap girang Kai dengan logat eat bulaga (?).

"Cinta itu harus di kejar sama usaha sendiri, kalau bantuin mah sokk teteh bantuin"ucap Taemin dan langsung dapet hug dari Kai.

* * *

Di malam hari #gak salah? Di rumah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo udahin nyeritanya sampai jam 08.00 p.m mbrrrrrrroh udah ngantuk ceunahh sedangkan ortu nya udah tidur duluan pas cerita nya udah beres kayak trotoar.

"Cape gue cerita mulu"ucap Kyungsoo sambil berbaring di kasur karena cape curcol ma ortu nya #dasarrrr, tapi dia gak bisa tidur gegulingan lagi karena mikirin Kai yang ada di pikiran nya #aaaaaah sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet sampai jam 10.00 p.m akhirnya dia bisa tidur karena memeluk guling nya yang ia anggap Kai….

Keesokkan hari nya di kantin sekollllllllllaaaaaaaaaaah

"Heum heum asa aya nu lope lope guys"sindir Bapau bulat a.k.a Min Seok sambil lirik Kyungsoo.

"Aaaapa sih eonni gaaaak kok"ucap bohong Kyungsoo.

"Gue tau loeeeee lagi jatuh cinta Kyung… gue kan psikologi gak bisa boong loe ma guee, bukti nya ada gambar lope-lope di otak loe"ucap Min Seok yang terus terang seterang lampu Philip (?).

"Ya Minnue, guee jatuh cinta dan gak ada gampar lope-lope kok?"ucap pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"Nama nya juga ff yaila, ciiiiiiiiiiie ma sapa Kyung?"ucap kepo bangets Baekhyun sambil nyomot comro/? di piring Kyungsoo.

"Sama ade kelas gueee sendiri anak IPA 2B"ucap jujur Kyungsoo.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah my Hunnieeeeeeeeee Kyungggggg!"hebring Luhan menghentikan makan bala-bala/? cemilan kesukaan nya.

"Yaelah eonni, belum tentu si cadel pacarmu ituuu"ucap Tao dengan pasti.

"Ya eonni bukan Sehun, tapiiii eummm Kai… tapi gue lum yakin"ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk menahan malu.

"Kai ?ooooooooh yang item, pesek yang nyamain diri nya sama Taylor Lautner/?"celetuk Baekhyun panjang dan lebar.

"Iiiya eonni, tapi walau gitu dia baik kokkk"ucap pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"Syukur deh Kyung, loe akhirnya bakal mengubah statusmu itu"ucap Luhan nyegir.

"Emang kapan loe ketemu dia eonnie"Tanya Tao menatap Kyungsoo polos.

"Baru kemarin di lapangan olahraga"ucap JKyungsoo lagi

"Haaaaaaaaah ciyussssssssan! beuh udah brondong, ketemu kemarin pula"ucap hebring membahana Min Seok, Baekhyun dan Tao memutar mata nya malas.

"Kayak aja eonnie"ucap Baekhyun dan Tao berbarengan.

"Loe napa Lay?"tanya heran Luhan ke Lay yang dari tadi ngehela napas panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget

"Gak eonnie gue seneng… Kyungie akrhirnya bakal punya pacar… sedangkan gueee? gue sama dia gak pernah berhubungan lagi udah lebih 1 bulan dia gak kasih kabar ke guee, gue udah coba sabar dan positif thinking tapi dia masih tetep gitu?"ucap Lay sambil sedikit kecewa atas hubungan nya dengan sang pacar… galau ternyata dia.

"Omooooooo dia ini! harus ku hajar hah!"geram Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Sudahlah ku saja gak apa-apa kok"ucap yakin Lay

"Gak gimana Lay, jelas dia udah diemin selama itu gue cuma kasihan ama loe"ucap Luhan sambil mengusap punggung Lay

"Rencana gue… gue mau putusin aja dia"ucapnya yakin seyakin bakal dapet undian dari Sule di ini talk show (?).

"Serius loe? padahal kalian pacaran udah 2 tahun loh tiba-tiba landas di jalan"ucap bijak Min Seok membeeri solusi tanpa polusi/?.

"Gue tau, tapi gue merasa gue gak sanggup sama dia lagi"ucap Lay yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Sabar ya eonnie, di balik kesusahan pasti ada kemudahan"ucap tulus setulus hati Rin#ehhh Kyungsoo.

"Ya makasih Kyung"ucap Lay sambil tersenyum miris.

Tiba-tiba ada 2 orang namja yang satu tinggi nya gak jauh beda sama Kris yang satu berwajah TV (?) sedang berjalan menuju kursi mereka.

"Hai chagii"ucap namja berwajah TV (?) sambil mengecup pipi Min Seok.

"Hai Chen"balas Min Seok ke namja tersebut yang ternyata namjachingu nya.

"Heh TV kalau mau pacaran jangan disini sono-sono hush… hush"usir Luhan sambil mengibas-ngibas tangan nya.

"Emoh rusa jelek, gue mau ketemu pacar gue tau!"ucap Chen dan duduk di samping Min Seok.

"Apa loeee tiang liat-liat, Yak! jangan duduk disini"ucap Baekhyun yang sungut ke Chanyeol namja tiang bendera (?) yang dari tadi liatin dia mulu dan duduk di samping nya #bogohh (suka) ceunahhh.

"IIIIh sungut amat loee Baek"sindir Chen.

"Diem loee TV"sungut Baekhyun

"Maklum Chen, habis jomblo dia kemarin di putusin ma Kris "ucap Luhan enteng, Baekhyun mendelik ke arah nya namun sang pelaku hanya bersiul-siul.

"Ooh eonnie kok aku gak tau"kepo Tao mulai kepo.

"Loee diem aja lah panda"kesel Baekhyun sambil menyuprut teh manis nya.

"Oooh gitu ehh? anggota genk anyar yeuhhh (anggota baru nih)?"ucap Chen sambil nunjuk Kyungsoo

"Muhun (Yap) TV, namina (namanya) Kyungsoo"ucap Lay ngenalin Kyungsoo.

"Ooh orang korea oge geningan euy, ngaran abdi (ohhh ternyta orang korea juga euy, nama gue) Kim Jong Dae di panggil Chen, TV, kotak amal. Kuliah di Forks University jurusan kimia"ucap Chen panjang lebar lebar badan Min Seok #plakkkkkkk.

"Hai gue Park Chanyeol Cruise imnida di panggil Yeol, mood maker, chandol (read:chendol), kuliah sama kayak si TV jurusan sastra music"ucap Chanyeol bangga ngenalin namanya dengan marga 'Cruise' idolanya.

"Najiiiiiis amat nama loe jadi Cruise gitu Dol"sungut Chen, Chanyeol mendelik tak suka pada teman sebaya nya itu.

"Loeee jangan sirikkk TV!"

"Ehhh btw and otw mana ketua kalian"ucap Baekhyun melerai pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Chen yang udah ancang-ancang mukul tubuh mereka.

"AAAAAAAAh dia mah sibuk mulu Baek? mang loee mau ngapain ketua kita?"tanya Chen kepo bangets.

"Mau gueeeeee cipok puas loeeee! Dodol yaaa mau gueee tonjok dia bikin Lay eonnie galau tingkat dewa"kesal Baekhyun gak karuan kayak orang kerasukkan/plllllllak.

"Dihhh mang ketua kita napa chagi?"rayu Chanyeol ke Baekhyun.

"Yakk! kita belum jadian tauuu enak aja manggil guee kayak gitu ?gegara dia diemin eonniku selama lebih 1 bulan gak kesel gimana coba? kesel gue keselllll"kesel Baekhyun yang udah merebah Tao langsung menenangkan nya sebelum meja di depan nya menjadi korban amukan nya.

"Hehe emang belum chaagi, tapi mauuu"goda Chanyeol sambil menaik-turunkan alis nya genit, membuat Luhan dan Min Seok mual seketika.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiih MOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (OGAHHHHHHHHHHHHH)"tolak Baekhyun

"Udah lah gue gapapa Baek, sungguhh"parau bin galau nya Lay.

"Apapun yang terjadi sama loee Chiki eon! kita tetep disini karena kita sayang loeeee"ucap dewasa Baekhyun mulai keluar.

"Wiiiiiiiiisssssss penerus mamah Dedeh niehhh"jail Chen, Baekhyun langsung deathglare sang pelaku.

"Shut up, loe TV sedeng loeeeeee!"sungut Baekhyun yang keluar lagi dan yang lain cuman geleng-geleng sama kelakuan nya tapi tetep aja Si Chanyeok demen sama Baekhyun yang cerewet, preman, celetuk, baik, lucu, aseeek, dan kadang dewasa itu.

Akhirnya mereka pun pulang Kyungsoo udah mau ke parkiran sambil cari kunci,juga sambil berjalan dan tidak sengaja menabrak orang.

Duuuuuuuuuuuuug

"Awwww ,mianhe"ringis Kyungsoo sambil membukuk ke namja tersebut.

"Ahhh ne ne, gwenchana?"tanya namja itu senyum angel from heaven rag-rag (jatuh)/? ke bumi

"Ne gwenchana"ucap Kyungsoo disertai senyum manisssssssss kayak gula.

"Noonnnaaaaaa"teriak seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ehh?"heran Kyungsoo dan memalihkan muka nya… rupanya itu Taylor Lautner a.k.a Kai.

"Noona kita pulang bareng yukkk!"ajak Kai.

"Ahhh sebaik nya saya duluan ne annyeong"pamit namja itu.

"Nee, ahhh ne Kai kajja!"ucap Kyungsoo dan langsung di genggam tangan nya oleh Kai.

Mereka sedang berjalan ke tukang ramen langganan Kai #lapar ceunah di sebrang sekolah sambil pegangan tangan gitu #ciiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

'Omanaaaaaa diaaa memegang tanganku, aiiisssssssh jinjaaaa? diaa romance pake megang-megang tangan guueee! Eommmaaaaaaaa! Appppppppppa! helpppppp Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh nowwwwwwwwwwww'gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati, btw sampe kapanpun abang teriak mereka gak akan denger.

"Annyeong ahjusshii"ucap Kai memasukki toko ramen yang sederhana.

"Ehhhhhhhh ada dekk, ternyata sama pacar nya yaaa?"jawab ahjussii itu sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha bukan, ini sunbae Jong In"ucap jujur Kai.

"Ohhhh dikiranya pacar nya… habis kalian pegangan tangan mulu dan cocok lohh"ucap ahjussi itu melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Hehe, aku pesan 2 yang biasa"ucap Kai langsung melepas genggaman nya.

"Okk!"ucap ahjussi

"Aiiiish Kai apa-apaan sih megang-megang"kesal Kyungsoo.

"Galak amat noona sama gueee, takut ilang tauu"goda Kai

"Aiiiiiiiish Kaii… guee udah gedeee"

"Hei hei sudah ini makan dulu ramen nya"ucap ahjussi itu sambil mensuguhi ramen yang enakkk #Rin jadi mauuu ihhhhhhhh#plaaaaak *Reader:lanjut gk? gue gaplokkk loeee? *Rin:sadis amat loee .

"Kajja, saat nya makan"ucap semangat merdeka 45 (?) Kai dan langsung menyantap ramennya.

Mereka udah selesai makan dan lagi nunggu makanan nya di cerna.

"Ahhhhhhh kenyang nyaa"ucap Kai yang kemerkaan

"Ya lahhhhh gila, ngabisin 3 mangkok"sungut Kyungsoo

"Hehe laper bangetss, ehhh noona diem dehhh"ucap Kai lalu mendekatkan wajah nya.

"Hehhhhhhhh Kaiiii mau ngapin gueeee?"ucap Kyungsoo memperingatkan tapi Kevan makin mendekat.

'Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gue mau diapainnnnnnnnnn, tolong gueeeeeeeeee pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase'gumam dia.

TBC

YO! YO!

aduhhhh gue pingin banget lanjut cerita Beauty Of Married hari ini

but ohh gue lapar! hehehe

well menurut kalian Kai bakal ngapain ya?

huuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?

gomapta yg udah review, follow, favorite ff ini

aduh maaf dehh humor nya garing

gue gak bisa humor kalau di tulisan kyk gini, gue bisa lawak secara langsung

menurut kalian ini bagus ato gak

review nya donggggggggggggggggggggggggg

gamsahamidaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^o^


	4. Fall in Love part 2

Title:Two Bloodies (The Half of Me is Werewolf and Vampire)

Author:Ricini Semen

Genre:Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor(?), Supernatural

Rated:T

Cast:-D.O

-Kai

-Suho

Support Cast:-Yunho

-Jaejoong

-Kangta

-Leeteuk

-EXO member

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Chaps 3 'Fall In Love Part 2'

Author POV

Kyungsoo sedang berkeliling mencari genk nya di kantin sambil memikirkan sesuatu#mikir apa bang? mikirin Rin yaaa#buaaaaaaaaaag. Ohhhhhhh ternyata dia lagi mikirin kejadian kemarin waktu makan bareng sama Kai. Ternyata Kai cuman mau membersihkan sisa makanan di pipinya 'Gue jadi malu' pikir dia#awas! ketabrak lagi bang!

Duuuuuuuuuug

"Awwwwwwww lagi-lagi, mianhe"ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk berulang kali.

"Ohhh, loe ternyata? gak gue sangka kita ketemu lagi Kyungsoo"ucap namja itu dengan wajah angelnya.

"Eh? gimana loe bisa tau gue?"heran Kyungsoo.

"Kemarin loe nabrak gue yang di parkiran itu? sama dari Vhen dan Chanyeol… ohhhh gue Kim Joon Myeon panggil aja Suho tapi biasa di panggil sama temen Siwon SJ/?, Ariel Noah/? , Dude Herlino/?"ucap Suho dengan senyum angel nya yang kekeuh wooooooooow.

"Ohhh pantes asa pernah ketemu, annyeong oppa"ucap Kyungsoo sopan.

"Annyeong Kyung… loe anak IPA 3A kan? gue satu kampus sama Chen dan Chanyeol genk gue eummm fakultas fisika"ucap Suho sambil mengelus dagu -sok- ganteng*di pecat.

"Oooh ne… wow pantes keliatan taher 'tarang herang a.k.a kening kinclong' oppa"ucap Kyungsoo sambil kasih 4 jempol #sama jembol kaki ke Suho.

"Ooohhh ya pasti donk, orang pinter pasti minum tolak angin/?"ucap Suho sambil promosi.

"Eumm oppa liat genk gue gak yang preman tapi bae hati?"tanya Kyungsoo yang masih bingung nyari genk nya.

"Oooh genk loe ya tuhhh disana"ucap Suho sambil nunjuk bangku deket jendela yang di luar nya ada pohon pete/?.

"Oooh gamsahamida oppa, gue duluan ya pyeeeeeee"ucap Kyungsoo meninggalkan Suho dan menuju tempat tonkrongan.

"I will get you Kyungsoo"ucap Suho yang ikut meninggalkan kantin.

* * *

SKIP TIMEEEEEE (sepulang sekolah di lapangan olah raga)

"Tem…. gue keceng teteh loe yaaa"ucap Kris minta restu (?) ke Kai ngeceng teteh nya a.k.a Taemin.

"Geloo… gak gak iiiiiiiiiiiiiih gak banget teteh gue di keceng loe ge"ucap Kai tidak setuju.

"Jirrrr loe Tem, gue lebih tua dari loe! gue suka sama teteh loe woyyyyyy"ucap Kris keukeuh.

"Sekali gak yaa gak ge…. maksa amat! gege baru juga putus sama Baek noona sekarang sama noona gue! heeeellllloo kalau dia mau mah gapapa"ucap Kai panjang x lebar.

"Maklum Tem… playboy dia! pacar gue aja bekath kecengan dia… thampai thekarang mathih thmth an untung pacar gue preman kagak berani macem-macem dia ma pacar gue"ucap Sehun sambil nyemil sukro hasil rampokannya di kantin/?

"Gandenglah cadel, gue kecek loe mauuuuuuuuu?"ucap Kris kesel.

"Jong Innnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"teriak merdu/? seseorang.

"Ehhhhhh… Taemin"sapa Kris sambil ngemodus yang ternyata orang teriak-teriak nan merdu, itu Tetem.

"T.T, ada apa teh?"tanya Kai.

"Ini teteh pulang duluan ya, hati-hati di rumah"ucap Taemin sambil ngelus kepala sang adik sayang #aaaaaaaw sweeeeeeeeet.

"Mau bareng? sekalian aa mau ke mall bentar"tawar Kris sambil curi-curi pandang Taemin.

"Bilang aja ngemoduth"celetuk Sehun.

"Iiiiiih berisik loe cadel"kesel Kris menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Awwwwwwwww thakit tau, gue bilangin ke Lulu baby baru tau ratha loe ge"ucap Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Gak usah ge, gue bakal jalan-jalan sama pacar baru gue"ucap Taemin sambil sambil tersenyum.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah saha teeh? saha?"hebring Kai sambil menguncangkan tubuh Tetem.

"Woles siaaaa… Minho, Jong!"ucap Tetem sambil menghentikan guncangan dari tangan Kai.

"Ohhh a kodok/? syukur deh teh, Jong In ikut seneng"ucap Kai yang menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Hehe makasih loe juga cepet-cepet punya ya? jangan lupa kenalin ke teteh… oh itu dia udah datang, gue berangkat ya"pamit Tetem sambil mengecup pipi Kevan #Rin jadi mau dapet kiss dari Taem #diduruk Shawol.

"Hati-hati ya teh"ucap Kai sambil melambaikan tanagan ala masih dunia lain (?).

"Jirrrrrrr gue juga mau dicium ma teteh loe"sirik Kris.

"Idihhh gue ade nya lahhh loe sapa nya? bukan muhrim woy ge"sindir Kai.

"Ngenes gue jadi orang"ucap Kris galau.

"Ohhh itu teteh loe Kai? gu kira pacar loe"ucap Kyungsoo baru nongol sambil cengo adegan moment TaeKai.

"Eh nona? Jirrr loe del? gak bilang-bilang ada orang"kesel Kai sama Sehun yang lagi meluk Luhan mesra #Rin mauu ikutan #Sehun:gak boleh baby han cuman milik thehun theorang #dasar cadel kadar ganteng kebangetan loeee.

"Gue mau bilang gimana Kai? loe teruth ngomong ma teteh loe"Ucap Sehun melepas pelukkan nya dan mencuri kecupan ringan.

"Alah, bilang aja ada pacar loe jadi males bilang"kesel Kai yang menjadi-jadi.

"Ehhhh ada Tao"seborot Kris yang langsung ngeceng Tao.

"Apa loe mau ngeceng ade gue? gak! gue gak setuju tau"kesel Baekhyun preman nya keluar mbraaaaay.

"Ihhh galak amat mantan aa"goda Kris, Baekhyun mendelik gak suka.

"Ihhh gue gak nganggep loe mantan gue"ucap Baekhyun dengan gaya preman nya.

"Eonni sudahlah"ucap Tao melerai pertengkaran Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Kesel gue… playboy nya gak ilang-ilang, tadi ngeceng Taemin sekarang loeee?"kesel nya.

"Ohh bebeb cemburu"goda Kris #Rin juga agak bingung sama ni tiang atu kata nya mantan tapi masih ngegoda ._.a #Kris:terusss gueee harus pergi ke amerika meluk obama sambil bilang wowwww gitu lebay deh loeee #sialan loeee tiangggg.

"Gak bangett cemburu, gue juga udah punya pacar baru namanya Chanyeoll!"ucap greget Baekhyun, yang laen cengo

"Tang boneng? Sejak kapan loe ngaku si Yoda pacar?"heran Lay.

"Ooooh gue ngerti…. gue ngerti"ucap kinclong (?) Min Seok yang membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"Ehhhhhhh chagi"teriak membahana milik Syahrini #pllllllak Baekhyun maksud gue sambil menghampiri Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat.

"Eh?"kaget Chanyeol yang langsung di tarik lengannya oleh Baekhyun #Chanyeol:Awwwwwwwwww makasihhh Rin aduhhh tangan gueeeee di pegang ma my baekkie hahaha mau apa loe dari gue? #gue mau duit loeee sama baekkie loe? #Chanyeol:WTH….. noooooo my baekkie not my money too #dasar tiang koret edan paras crepyy loeeeee.

"Gimana lebih ganteng dari loe kan? udah ah kapan kita nyampe rumah Kyungsoo terus aja ngeladenin orang sarap! udah ya Kris guee pergii byeeeee"ucap Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan lapangan olah raga jangan lupa tangan mereka masih pegangan erat banget #Baekhyun:udah pegangan tangan terus pacaran, udah pacaran terus tunangan udah tunangan terus married udah marrieeeeeed malam pertama bareng Yeollie awwwww makasih Rn, gueee seneng loe jodohin gue sama Yeollie #Ya sama-sama tapi NC-an nya tar aja dahhhh lum cukup umur #Baekhyun:Ahhhhh sok alim loe Rin? loe segitu maniak FF NC-an uuuuuups kabooooooooooor #WTHHH awas loe bacon gue culik tiang koret bendera loe baru tau rasa loeee rese loe jadi oranggg!.

"Rumah? emang mau pada ngapain ke rumah noona?"tanya Sehun yang masih meluk Luhan sambil memainkan rambut nya.

"Gak, ini gue sendirian di rumah ortu gue mau ke luar negri. jadi gue mau ajak mereka temenin gue"ucap Kyungsoo sambil sedikit melirik Kai yang memasang wajah senyum nya #Dio:Rinnnn jahat banget sih loee? #Lohhh kok jahat? #Dio:bilangin sama Kai jangan masang senyum dong gueee jadi maluu #Darri pada senyum ma gue tar loe ngamuk lagiii.

"Eonnie come onnn"teriak Baekhyun dari mobil yang di ketahui milik Chanyeol.

"Ya udah kita duluan yahh pye pye"ucap Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan ala Miss Little Indonesia/?.

Sepanjang jalan kenangan/? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berpegangan tangan #kayak takut baekhyun ilang aja ._.a dan yang laen malah bingung liat mereka tumben akur 'Kayak nya dunia udah terbalik'pikir mereka serempak oooh cinta memang hebat bukan cinta jadi benci dan benci jadi cinta #eeeeeeaaaaa Rin galau karena cintaaaaa #plaaaaaak lanjoooot.

Sesampai di rumah Kyungsoo

"Adeuh yang dimobil pegangan tangannnnnn yang bilang nya gak mau uuuuuuuuuhuk sama diaaaa"sindir Luhan pake toa masjid sebelah rumah Rin /?.

"Ih mana gue tau bisa kayak gitu"ucap Baekhyun.

"Jangan-jangan bakal ada pasangan baru nih yak gak guys"tanya Min Seok excited.

"Ya bangetttttssss"serempak genk nya.

"Huuuh rese loe pada! tapi gue ngerasa nyaman pas megang tangan dia, dia memberi kehangatan bagi gue"ucap Baekhyun sambil mengingat kejadian di mobil.

"Euuum Chen juga tiap hari tangannya anget-anget gitu"ucap Min Seok sambil nonton bola.

"Ehhh temen nya Kyungsoo demen bola juga yaaaa?"tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba nongol kayak jelangkung /plaaaaak.

"EEhhhh om aduhh… maaf serasa rumah sendiri jadi main duduk aja"ucap Min Seok dan Luhan sambil senyum gaje.

'Biasanya juga suka gitu'pikir Lay dalam hati.

"Ehh gapapa, om juga sering gitu kalau dirumah orang tinggal duduk terus nyemil"Ngaku Yunho sambil ikut nonton bola bareng Min Seok dan Luhan.

"Om ngekojoin 'ngedukung' team apa kalau gue Barcellona?"tanya excited Min Seok.

"Om suka Chelsea itu lohhhh yang ada kembaran omm?"pede Yunho, di jauh sana Kyungsoo nahan ketawa, perasaan babehnya gak punya kembaran.

"Hah sapa om?"kepo Baekhyun dengan muka harap-harap cemas.

"Fernando Torres, nama om juga mau diganti jadi Yunho Toress/?"ucap Jason sambil nyemil keripik maicih/? level 3.

"Ciyus om, haha om ada-ada saja"ucap Tao yang ikut-ikutan nyemil keripik maicih yang katanya bisa bikin bibir sekseh kayak Kai/plllllak #Ehhh emang Kai sekseh kok bibirnya #tapi bukan karena maicihh dodollllll.

"Hah hah kalau gue mah, Real Madrid om saya ngefans sama Christiano Ronaldo"ucap Luhan yang udah mulai sekseh kayak Kai/? #Luhan:perasaan gue kalau makan pedes gak sampe sekseh gitu Rin #namanya juga cerita #Sehun:iiihhh napa gak thama thehun aja thehun juga thektheh kayak thi kkamjong #Kai:heh cadel sialan loeee gue tetep hyung loeee #Sehun:mathalah buat loeeeee#hahhhh sudahlah kita biarkan mereka ayo Luhan beb kita kencan gandeng tangan Luhan#lannnnnjut.

"Oohhh yang bintang iklang shampoo tresemme"ucap Yunho nebak, genk nya langsung naplok jidat.

"Bukan om salah tapi clear itu lohhh"ucap Luhan yang membenarkan.

"Yunnie ayo kita caw 'berangkat', tante titip Janet ya… maaf lama om sama tante ada urusan di luar kota selama 3 bulan"ucap Jae merangkul sang suami#so sweeeettt#lanjutttt.

"Mwooo? 3 bulan? Eomma lama bangetssss"kaget tidak terima Kyungsoo.

"Mian chagi, appa ngajak eomma honey moon lagi.. nanti eomma kirim uang ne?"ucap Jae sebenarnya dia gak tega sama anak nya namun apa daya istri harus melayani suami bukan?.

"Ommo appa tegaaaaa sampai lama gitu"ucap Kyungsoo agak kurang setuju.

"Mian chagi kan ada temen kamu, cuman kali ini doang kok"ucap Yunho sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang berbentuk 'V'.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir kita bisa jaga loe? dari pada loe sendirian?"ucap Lay yang lagi kinclong/?.

"Nee arraseo, tapi inget uang jangan lupa transfer"ucap Kyungsoo yang sedikit menenang karena kalau udah bicara uang, dia biasanya buat praktek masak di dapur tercintanya itu.

"Ok! hati-hati ne"ucap Jae dan Yunho berpelukkan ala teletubis/? lalu mereka pergi pake mobil nya Tom Cruise #mamer mobil baru mbroooh.

"Kita nonton twilight yukkk tiba-tiba gue kangen Aa Robert"ucap Baekhyun memberi usul.

"iiiidih kita-kita udah tau seluk beluk nya woy!"sungut Min Seok.

"Gimana kalau nonton film horror?"usul Tao mencrang seperti bintang # eaaaa.

"Okkkk! kita nonton malam ntarr"serempak mereka.

Malam pun tibaaaa akhirnya mereka nonton yang berjudul 'The Rings', yang bercerita tentang anak kecil nyemplung ke sumur terus gentayangan, terus bunuh orang teruuussss aaah pokok nya seremmm deeeeeeeeeeeh.

* * *

Keesokkan hari nya

"Gara-gara tuh film gue jadi merinding"ucap Lay sambil luak-lieuk 'liar kanan-kiri' koridor kampus nya.

"Hu uh gue juga"sambung Luhan.

"Ahhh loe mah sare nyaho ti mana?"sungut Min Seok.

"Ehh? gimana hubungan loe sama dia?"tanya Luhan dengan penuh hati-hati.

"Gue sama dia udah putus kemarin katanya dia putusin gue, karena dia suka sama yeoja lain tapi gak tau sapa?"ucap Lay yang galau kalau udah ngomongin soal sang mantan.

"Lohh kok gitu emang yeoja itu baik, manis, seksi, bohai, pinter kayak loe?"ucap Min Seok yang tidak terima #Xiumin:Rin setau gue ya? gue sama Lay sama gue masih bohaian gue #ya sihhh kan beda orang beda pendapat mbraaay #Chen:bohaian mana sama gue? #bohaian si ogie kucing gue yang tercintaaaah #Chen:sialllan ya loe kalau loe bukan fans gue udah gue kawinin loe sama DIA! #huhuhuhu jangan udah ngenes gue sama diaaaa :'(.

"Gue gak tau soal itu, kalau gue sama dia jodoh pasti bakal balikkan lagi"lirih Lay sambil mengambil perlengkapan nya di loker lalu masuk keruangan nya.

"Gue gak nyangka tu orang bisa bikin galau si Lay tapi gak gitu juga kan"ucap Fellix samba memasang jas lab nya.

"Hu uh gue juga gak setuju mbroooo"ucap Min Seok lagi dandan.

Kyungsoo side

"Hahhhh tu bocah mana?"kesel Janet yang lagi nunggu Kevan di taman sekolah nya

"Ehh Kyung, lagi ngapain loe?"tanya Suho yang lagi kebetulan lewat.

"Oooh gak oppa gue lagi nunggu temen"ucap Kyungsoo.

"Eummm gitu ya"ucap Suho dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Oppa lagi gak da dosen ya?"tanya nya.

"Ya hari ini harus nya pelajaran fisika, si Pak Amon kata nya dia tadi pagi ketabrak becak/?"ucap lirih Suho karena Pak Amon a.k.a Damon Salvatore a.k.a Ian Somerhalder pemain Vampire Diaries itu looooooh #promosiiiii #Reader:kita udah tauuuuuu Rinnn #._.a soorrrry.

"Hah? gitu ya aduuuh sampe segitu nya"ucap Kyungsoo cengo.

"Loe sendiri napa lum masuk? bolos ya?"tanya seudzan Suho #Suho:gue gak pernah seudzan tau Rin #sabar ya udah derita loe di cerita gue ._.a.

"Gak kok, gue udah pulang guru nya tiba-tiba rapat"

"Ohhh kirain"ucap Suho sambil tersenyum Anjell/?

'Ganteng banget sih loe? loe bikin gue bingung perasaan gue? dengan senyum itu gue merasa ada sesuatu dihati gue? tapi apa?'gumam nya.

"Heh melamun aja loe, gue terlalu ganteng yah sampe diliatin kayak gitu"goda Suho.

"G g gak kok e e enak aja"ucap nya yang gugup.

"Bentar ada sms"ucap Suho yang ngepause pembicaraan nya.

From:Jong Troll Dae/?

'$uho hyung, loe dimana cepet Bu Geulis udah mau masuk ruangan lohhh tar loe disuruh nyikat WC lagi kayak dulu! buruan yahhhhh?'

'CKk! mengganggu saja'

"Oppa kenapa?"tanya Kyungsoo yang liat Suho kayak habis lomba maraton, keringet nya mengucur.

"Gwencha, boleeh minta nomeer kamu?"ucap Suho yang mengatur napas dalam-dalam.

"Boleh 081910203797"#itu sih nomer xl Rin yang dulu udah angusss.

"Eh? gue masuk dulu yah habis ini pelajaran bahasa inggris nya si Bu Geulis! kapan-kapan kita ketemuan lagi yahhh? see you"pamit Suho yang sedikit lari menuju kampus nya btw Bu Geulis itu Tiffany guru rada killer tapi seksi and cantik si Chanyeol aja pernah ngeceng dosen nya ehhhh Tiffany nya bilang gini 'Sorry you're not my level tiang' ehhh Chanyeol langsung nangis dipojokkan ._.a#lanjuuuuut.

Kyungsoo POV

Hahhh kini dia udah pergi ke kampus nya ck! sungguh dia membuatku berdedak lebih kencang dari luncuran rocket launcer nya Leon pas ngalahin Sadler di resident evil 4/? ku sudah menunggu kira-kira 20 menit menunggu Kai.

DDDDDDDDDrrrrrtrttt

Ku rasa hpku bergetar lalu ku mengambil nya dalam tasku

From:087722267652

'Hai Kyung, kau tau aku sudah cape lari dosenku malah gak da lagi oooh god tau begini aku menemanimu di taman?'

~Joon $uho Myeon~

Haha dia ini suruh sapa lari-lari

To:Joon $uho Myeon

'Haha emang dosen nya kenapa lagi?'

Ku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah yang rada sarap/plaaaaaaaaaaak.

From:Joon $uho Myeon

'Siallll aku di kerjain sama Jong Dae si TV sialan! ternyata dia hanya kesepian karena Chanyeol sedang belajar arrrrrrrrrrrrrrg awas kau TV!'

Hahaha ya ampun dia ini kalau liat dia seperti ini saja lucu apa lagi liat langsung pppphhhhhttt hahaaha.

To:Joon $uho Myeon

'Hahaha sabar ne mungkin dia butuh teman oppa'

Lalu tak lama kemudian dia sms lagi

From:Joon $uho Myeon

'Kau malah menertawakanku…. heummm tapi mungkin kau benar sudah ya, aku lapar nanti aku sms lagi see you ^.^'

Ku akhiri percakapanku dengan nya ahhhh selain dia tampan, sopan, baik, ramah, dia juga orang kepribadian hangat, Aiiiiiiiiiissssh mukaku pasti memerah lagi apa aku suka dengan nya! Gooood pleaseee helpppp meeee!

TBC

yosh hallo aaaaaeveribodih

salam Thehun xD

betewe kemarin, met tahun Thehunie sayang :*

semoga cepet ketemu sama Luhan

cadel nya sembuh

tambah ganteng

jangan neplok Baek *dia milik Yeol

nambah tinggi

nambah putih jgn kayak Kai/plak

uhuk! sorry ff ini asburd!

serius! gue merasa kurang bagus deh!

but gimana kata kalian :(

boleh minta review :(

see u next

Gamsahamida ^o^9


End file.
